Marry me yakuza princess!
by soulxcloud97
Summary: lucy heartfilia is a yakuza princess and her life is endangered! one morning a black car suddenly grab her out of nowhere and speed along from her house..that make her men in line petrified since she is the great princess of mafia world! who are they? why they want her? i'm still new and review is given but please no flame... so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

i do not own mashima hiro...oops i mean fairy tail!

* * *

she is someone you don't want to mess with since she is the most dangerous person in the Fairy Tail Academy. despite her good grade and all she's a total nerd but dangerous at the same time since she is the yakuza princess that are world wide known The Black Rose of Heartfilia. that's what she is called since she was young or forever...

yes she may be the princess of mafia and all but what she wants in her life is like every ordinary girl to fall in love , making lots of friend and all the cliche etc...

yet it is so hard for her to do this because why? because of her status and how great she is. she always wonder when her boring life is going to be over and always hoping for something and thrilling situation happen in her life... and thus god probably heard her, her wish has been granted...

it all started on that day when she was about to go to her school...same old...same old...events in her life that morning she wake up like usually...have some punching bag to punch... eat breakfast alone with all the men in line watch her eating...get dress up of course in her own room without her subordinate in her room that would be walking in to the death trap! then after getting ready she walk out from the house with a sour and bored expression everyday like usual and along the way all her subordinate or precisely her FATHER subordinate line up all the way and bow to her and said have a good day like usual...

but something amiss there actually...suddenly not really sudden but it seems that a car a black at that come over the house and grab her into the car and move along the road with a swish of movement of light that could rival the F1 car! with the situation that just happen all subordinate of Hearfilia could only gawked and being petrified to a stone in front of the house seeing the only princess of the mafia world that is world wide known has been captured in front of them...

there goes their only source future leader...

the future boss of mafia...

has been kidnapped...

in front...

of them...

a breeze of wind blow lightly at them...

to be continued...

* * *

RnR!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

i do not own fairy tail...

* * *

okay...rather then we continued where we left just before...why don't we try no scratch that...why don't we see what lucy experienced so far...

after without knowing the real situation and immediately unprepared to grasp the situation that are practically happening in front of her eyes that is totally including herself... lucy felt clueless as ever and so deeply confused for what is happening right now...she was pretty sure that she was about to walk down the aisle of the street in front of her house when suddenly as fast as one of the super league team member flash dash run she was brought no grabbed and been kidnapped by unknown force that just pulled her off like she was a hot selling items at the supermarket.

her head spinning like a top spin that has been thrown on the floor, she still unconsciously don't know and can't catch on what the hell is going on here. what she knows is she was sure she has been kidnapped and has been blindfolded and currently there is about two burly men on each of her sides and the car drove too fast for that she was freaking sure that a police car is catching up with the car for getting sped up at a road that is no high speeding up the car!

although she was seems calm in the outside that because she didn't make any fuss being a HOSTAGE, inside she was so nervous that she was very sure that the men on her left and right could feel her shaking unnoticeable since, well she is yakuza princess so she must act strong for her own good (including her family).

...

after not long enough, with a few bump from the road and bustles, the car finally stop. the door is open and one of the burly men ask her to come out of the car politely. she wonder about it since she was pretty sure that the one who kidnapped her are from some group that probably held some resentment for her own father and the Heartfilia group. as she get out of the car with eyes still been blindfold she use her other sense to hear anything and gathering information about her surrounding as much as she could.

what she could only catch and feel is a peaceful sound and a light breeze of wind she also could hear the rustle of leaves and the faintest stream of water from far. she kept on walking with the two burly men along her side. after such a long walk it seems they finally come to a halt and stop. suddenly feeling anxious and nervous she wonder who is it that she's going to face shortly is it a cunning and dangerous old men guys, young adults and such? or is it an easy opponent yet thought themselves that they are far more superior than her who is a matter-of-fact the yakuza princess , the underground princess that are very well-known for her own superior terms and all?

not very long the blindfold was move from her pair of chocolate melting brown eyes. her eyes try to adjust her surrounding for a while. strange though she was blindfold but her hands remain untied she wonder her opponent look down upon her but that matters are no need to be worried since, what she need to worry and think and wonder is about the guy in front of her. he is not very from her but surely she really can't see his face since his back is shown to her. her left eyebrows lift as she wonder why the hell that guy has 'pink' hair is he... lets not think about that.

" Fancy meeting you, dear underground princess." a velvet deep voice suddenly heard from that guy. he turn around and smirk at her. Lucy went rigid on her legs. she couldn't move. she felt like that guy just cast a spell on her.

to be continued...

* * *

RnR!


End file.
